Right Kind of Wrong
by Anneko
Summary: SLASH ToddKurt, songfic. Todd invites Kurt for a date. Simple ToddKurt loving. Read and review, please?


**Title:** "Right Kind of Wrong"

**Rating:** K+

**Author:** Silentdreams97

**Warnings:** SLASH/YAOI/SHONEN-AI

**Pairings:** ToddKurt (you knew I was gonna do something like this. It was always a matter of time)

**Cathegory:** X-Men Evolution

**Song: **LeAnn Rimes - _"The Right Kind of Wrong"_

_-----/-----_

_Know all about,_

_Yeah bout your reputation_

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Every time that I'm where you are_

Kurt Wagner was lying on his bed, happily swinging his head side to side within the rythym of the song his MP3 player was playing while the breeze coming from his open window played with his hair. In front of him was a sketch book. He was both writing a part of the lyrics and trying to draw the person who was making him go head-over-heels. He didn't notice when Kitty Pryde entered his room.

"Kurt?" As the boy didn't answer, she took off one of his headphones. "Kurt!" He nearly jumped while turning to her.

"Kitty! Don't do zat, you scared me!" She grinned.

"Like, what're you doing?"

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight it any more_

_Oh I know, I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

"Uhh, not much. Chilling out."

"Chilling out, eh?" She took the sketchbook from his hands. "I didn't know you could draw!" He snatched the book back to himself.

"I can't. I'm just...sketching."

"Yeah, like, okay." Kitty gave him a suspicious look and walked back outside. Kurt sighed.

"Don't really like her, do you, yo?" The voice came from his balcony.

_Lovin' you, yeah isn't really something I should do_

_shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah_

_I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

"TODD!" He screamed, grabbing his sketchbook so that Todd Tolensky wouldn't see what he was drawing. He felt his face becoming hot and thanked God for having fur to hide it in moments like these.

"Yeah, that's my name, yo." He hopped towards the bed and sat there, while Kurt got up, sitting on the other side. "What'cha doin'?"

"None of your business. Why can't you go and leave me alone?"

"Aww, that's too bad." The Toad boy faked a hurt expression. "I was ask you something, but since you want me to leave..." He got up and headed back to the balcony.

"W-wait!" Kurt got up as well. "W-what did you want to ask me?"

_Might be a mistake_

_A mistake I'm makin'_

_But what you're givin' I am happy to be takin'_

_'Cause no one's ever made me feel_

_The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

"Nah, nothing important, forget it."

"Stop teasing me, Tolensky, what is it?"

"I..." Todd turned around to face Kurt and approached him a little. "Was actually wondering if you're free tonight..."

"W-was?" The elf's eyes widened and one of his legs stepped back. "V-vhat do you mean?"

"I mean, if you don't have any plans for tonight, maybe you and me could...y'know...maybe you could...could..."

_They say you're somethin' I should do without_

_They don't know what goes on when the lights go out_

_There's no way to explain_

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

"G-go out vith you? You and me?"

"Forget it, Fuzzy, you're probably not even gay...Look, just, forget I said anything..." The Toad turned to leave, his head low.

"Yes." A puzzled expression layed on Todd's face.

"Yes what?"

"Both. Yes, I am gay, and yes, I am free tonight."

_Lovin' you, yeah isn't really something I should do yeah-hey_

_shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yeah_

_Well I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

"R-really?"

"Yes, really." The German boy smiled at the confused Toad before him. "Come pick me up at eight?"

"Uh, yeah, sure! But...just like that? I mean, we're going out together and you don't say anything against it?"

"Ve could give it a try. And zis date thing actually sound fun!" Todd smiled.

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to_

_'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to_

_Can't do without what you do to me,_

_I don't care if I'm in too deep yeah hey-yeah_

"So vhere are you taking me later on?"

"To a place I know, yo. Don't worry, it'll be cool."

"Todd, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, yo. Go ahead."

"Can we be together?"

_Know all about,_

_Yeah, bout your reputation_

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Every time that I'm where you are/_

"...Meaning?"

"Meaning are we going steady?"

"You wanna?"

"Hell yeah."

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight it any more_

_Oh I know, I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

_Hey-yeah_

_Lovin' you, yeah, isn't really something I should do_

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yeah_

_Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)_

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

"Funny...I wasn't expecting to get this reaction from you, yo."

"Vhat can I say? I've been dreaming about you for years..." Their lips locked in a fiery kiss, Todd's hands on Kurt's hair and waist, Kurt's hands around Todd's hips and his tail wrapped around the younger boy's leg. The sketchbook layed open in his bed, a sketchy portrait of Todd visible on the page, surrounded by the words "Baby, you're the right kind of wrong".

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

-----/-----

Hmm...Review? Please?


End file.
